


(as if you were a) mythical thing

by damerons (noblydonedonnanoble)



Series: bird set free [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fingerfucking, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/damerons
Summary: When it came to intimacy, Poe Dameron was nothing if not patient. He held her gently and he kissed her like it was a divine directive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: bird set free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109873
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene fits into the timeline of chapter 7 of my fic [clipped wings, broken thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079982/chapters/68796645), but it should be plenty enjoyable without the full context. Things that are worth mentioning about my AU, in case you stumbled in here without reading that:  
> \- Rey is cursed to obey any order she's given.  
> \- She was taken in by Luke as an infant and grew up on Ahch-To with him watching over her.  
> \- They're currently staying in a base on a moon called Ilith, which I invented for the fic.

Rey woke up on their off-day to Poe’s mouth on her neck. His chest flush against her back and one hand settled softly over her stomach.

It wasn’t that he was _trying_ to wake her. So long as he didn’t have anywhere urgent to be, Poe Dameron was fond of waking early, and holding Rey close, and scattering slow, sporadic kisses across her skin until she stirred. There was nothing impatient about it—just his warm mouth and the gentle burn of his stubble where his chin met Rey’s neck met her spine.

“Time is it?” she murmured, knotting her fingers with his over her stomach.

“Early.” Lips grazed along her neck, down to her shoulder. “Plenty of time to get some more sleep if you want.”

“Mmm.” Rey considered the concept quite sincerely—Luke didn’t feel particularly beholden to the Resistance regulations for more consistent breaks, instead timing them to what felt like his whims. It was unclear when the next would come, and Rey felt the joy stirring in her belly at the thought of a slow, lazy morning. Of falling back asleep in Poe’s arms; dozing while he held her; making it to the mess too late for breakfast, too early for lunch, and enjoying a little bit of both.

Yes, she liked the sound of that. But it was not just the joyous prospect of a slow morning that made her stomach flip.

Finally, Rey rolled onto her back and lifted her free hand to trace through Poe’s hair. “Maybe in a little while.” She blinked at him sleepily; in reaction to her repositioning, he propped himself up on his elbow so that he could look down at her. His easy smile triggered a soft smile in return. “Morning, Flyboy.”

“Hi,” he breathed.

Rey sighed into his mouth when he kissed her, her eyes falling shut easily. His mouth still tasted of sleep, but she barely even noticed, too focused on his soft, slow kiss – his hand intertwined with hers – the low, patient hum of desire in his gut.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Perhaps it was. A pleasant drowsiness clung to Rey, and her kisses were drowsy too, mouth and tongue slow and pliable against Poe’s, but again—he wasn’t in a hurry. He smirked against her mouth and from the back of his mind, Rey could’ve sworn she felt something along the lines of _gods I love this_. When it came to intimacy, Poe Dameron was nothing if not patient. He held her gently and he kissed her like it was a divine directive.

When Poe’s mouth strayed, kissing over one cheek, then the other, Rey exhaled a shaky breath. She felt his next words before he said them.

(Before he murmured them into her ear.)

“Do you want to try something?”

In tandem, or nearly, their stomachs flipped. Poe kissed her jaw, and she answered, “With the way you’re buzzing, I don’t think I could say no.”

Poe didn’t react right away. Instead, his mouth continued to wander, the fingers of one hand traced through her hair while the other clutched her waist and it was all so, so innocent and tender.

Then he sat up, and with the abrupt motion, he displaced the covers over them both. They fell and settled around Rey’s hips while he rose from the bunk, and she let out a sleepy groan as she tried to cover her bare skin. She was warm from Poe’s touch, from his kisses and from the thought of what was to come, but not yet warm enough to counteract the chill in the room. It was the first moment all morning when Rey realized how early it truly was—the base heaters hadn’t even begun to transition from the cooler temperature of scheduled sleep hours.

“I hope ‘try something’ didn’t mean you making me freeze,” she told him, burrowing back into the covers.

“Not today, no.” Poe looked up from where he stood halfway across the room, picking through his bag, and he smirked as he realized how she was watching him—craving him. “But I think this’ll also make you shiver.”

“You manage that just fine.” Rey mostly said this because she wanted to revel in the way that he would preen, and indeed, when he crawled back into bed with her, he was grinning wide. “What are you going to do to me, Commander?”

That also got to him. She rarely acknowledged Poe’s title around other members of the Resistance, or even around Finn and Luke. Once, teasingly, she told him that it was her way of keeping him humble, and perhaps there was some honesty behind that, but she knew that he understood – felt – the deeper truth—Rey liked the way that the word _ignited_ something in him when she used it so sparingly. She liked the rush that it sent through them both.

And oh, did his eyes go _dark_ with desire.

“What makes you think that I’ll be doing anything?”

Rey bit her lip, barely holding back a smirk as she rephrased the question. “What have you got in mind, Commander?”

He stroked his hand over her hair, his eyes tracing over her face with reverence. “The other day, while Snap and I were waiting to do our rendezvous with that smuggler, I was thinking about what you told me you used to do on Ahch-To. Before me.”

“You were on the job and thinking about me touching myself?” She meant it to be teasing, playful, but she couldn’t help the thrill that rushed through her at the thought. Poe, at the helm of the Falcon, thinking about Rey alone in her hut on Ahch-To. The imagined Rey, tucking her hand between her thighs and massaging the nerves there until she found breathless release.

“Just as a passing thought,” he retorted. Rey was smirking for real, now, and she hummed, skeptical. Poe scoffed and leaned down to kiss her smirk away. When he pulled back, he still lingered very, very close; his eyelids half closed as he held her gaze. “Do you remember how I asked you whether you only used your hands?”

_Oh_.

It hit her with full force when Rey realized where he was going. She felt herself whispering when she answered, “Yes.” And yes, she had. Before Poe asked, it had never occurred to her to use anything else.

Poe, too, felt it when she understood. He ghosted his lips over her cheekbone. “I was thinking we could change that. If you wanted.”

Rey’s answer coursed through every nerve, every muscle, every cell of her body simultaneously. _Okay_.

With the utmost patience – nothing if not patient – Poe began to kiss his way down her body, removing the covers as he went. First along her neck, then her clavicle. “I asked the smuggler for a few things, but he wasn’t really stocked up.” Looked up and met Rey’s eye from where he’d just pressed his lips to her sternum. “He wasn’t expecting the Resistance to be in the market for toys.”

Poe’s voice was low and husky and _gods_ was Rey into it. She squeezed her thighs together automatically, and her breath hitched.

He caught it at once, and _oh_ , there was a hint of teeth against her stomach. “Honestly I think it made him respect the Resistance more.”

She giggled breathlessly as she wove her fingers through his curls. “You’re a hero.”

“It might turn the tide of the war,” Poe agreed earnestly. Gently, he ran his tongue over her hipbone. “But he had the thing I wanted most.”

“What’s that?” Rey breathed.

Poe sat back up; stared down at her with wide, dark eyes and the warmest smile. Rey’s heart reached out to him.

Lifting Rey’s hand from where it lay at her side, he tucked a cylindrical object into her grasp. The material was not particularly cool or warm to the touch, but in all other ways it felt quite like a lightsaber—smooth, fitting comfortably into her hand. Her thumb slotted automatically over a button about halfway along the shaft.

Even if Rey couldn’t have guessed what the device was for, Poe was absolutely bursting with it. And already, she felt the heat building between her legs at the thought of turning it on, but softly, she asked, “You just want to watch?”

“This time.” He traced his thumb over her wrist, and for a flash of a moment, their pulses intermingled and beat as one. Both hearts were racing, and Rey longed to pull him in for another kiss, but before she could, he eased back, settling against the far end of the bunk. “I want to see how you like it.”

His words sent sparks through Rey, an echo of the very first night they spent in their bunk on Ilith. An echo of pulling off Rey’s layers until she was bare before him, and while she could feel the way he yearned to touch her, to be inside her, he’d wanted to learn _how_ to touch her, first. He’d watched her come undone and it was somehow unlike every time she’d done it before; Poe, craving her more by the second, unable to resist the urge to palm himself through his pants until Rey realized what was happening. She’d begged him to touch himself and she’d come like that—legs spread before him, fingers pressed to her center while she watched Poe’s hand work his own cock.

Rey pressed the button and felt the throbbing in her chest and between her legs as it buzzed to life. “Where should I put it?” Her eyes were on the vibrator, not on Poe, because she wanted to sound playful.

If she allowed herself to meet his eye – to see the longing there again – that performance would unravel.

“Wherever you like,” he murmured. “It feels good lots of places.”

Yes, Rey suspected that was true. She thought of the heat that filled her when Poe sucked on her nipples, and the thought of the steady buzz there was invigorating. But that wasn’t what she wanted right then, and she knew it. She knew that Poe knew it.

She locked eyes with him just as she pressed the vibrator to her clit.

The gasp that Rey let out startled her more than it did Poe. Satisfaction mingled with desire as he looked on, watched the way that her eyes widened and her hips bucked up involuntarily. “Oh _stars_ ,” she blurted. “Poe, I-- oh my gods, Poe.”

Her voice already sounded needy and desperate to her own ears. This, too, was reminiscent of another moment, when Poe first buried his head between her thighs. The sensation of his mouth and his tongue had been new and exhilarating, sending Rey into the most heavenly sort of sensory overload. She hadn’t come so kriffing fast before or since, but she already knew that this vibrator was going to push her over the edge so fast that she’d almost be embarrassed.

Except that oh, Poe was drinking her in and longing to see her unravel under that buzzing machine once, twice, maybe three times for good measure.

Rey’s eyes drifted from his face as she pressed against the vibrator and let out breathless little sighs. She rocked her hips in small circles and toyed with a nipple with her free hand, chasing the pleasure that it sent through her as she drank in the sight of Poe. His shallow breaths and a hint of sweat beading down his chest and his cock, standing at full attention.

“Will you show me how much you like this?” she whispered, lifting her eyes back up to meet his.

Poe didn’t need to be asked twice. Rey watched him smooth his thumb over the head of his penis, stroking the pre-cum over his skin with an eager sigh. His hand moved slowly, lazily, like he had all the time in the world.

“I love it when you whimper,” he told her.

She hadn’t even realized that she _was_ whimpering, that her short, unsteady breaths were coming out as little noises from her throat, but then it was nearly all she could hear. Her whimpers and her heart pounding in her ear and Poe, in the back of her mind. _Just a little further, sweetheart._

Her orgasm hit out of nowhere—or rather, the build-up was so quick, so intense and overpowering, that Rey barely had time to realize that sparks had begun to sweep up from her toes through her limbs. “Poe, I’m—” The attempted warning came out mangled, and she faltered when her hips bucked up again. Her head fell back and she felt as though she was breathing in and out at the same time, the resulting sound a desperate rasp that turned into a whimpered, “ _Oh_ , Poe…”

Rey shuddered all over as the orgasm shook through her, and her grip loosened slightly on the vibrator, nudging it off of her clit. Distantly, she felt Poe’s hand curl around hers and reposition it, and her climax seemed to hit again, harder, more desperate.

Each cell in her body was a supernova mid-explosion. Tearing her apart and rebuilding her inch by inch.

It took an eon to tremble through the climax and its aftershocks. In a stroke of clarity, Rey fumbled for Poe—got a grip on his shoulder and pulled him down so that she could kiss him hungrily.

“Fuck me this time,” she breathed into his mouth.

Poe made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Yes, ma’am.”

He took hold of her hips to reposition her at a better angle, and gently, tenderly, he nudged her wrist down so that it settled on her hip bone. “Still feel good?” he murmured.

“Mhm,” Rey hummed, blinking a long, slow, satisfied blink. Now that she had come, the steady pulsing of the vibrator felt less urgent, but she could feel anticipation building in her gut, in Poe’s gut as he effortlessly pressed two fingers into her pussy.

“ _Gods_ , you’re wet,” he groaned. “All this over one little toy?”

“And how much it turns you on to see me use it,” Rey answered. Her breath caught at the end of her sentence as Poe stretched his fingers inside of her. “And the thought of your cock inside of me when it makes me come again.”

Poe grinned with his tongue between his teeth. Eased his fingers out of Rey’s core and brought them to his mouth, instead. “Is that a hint?”

“Yes. Now get to it, Commander.”

Slowly, surely, he removed his fingers from his mouth with a _pop_. Blinked down at Rey with hooded eyes and his heart bursting.

Nothing if not patient.

There was something about the way that he eased into her, the way that he filled her. It felt like she was coming home. Like there was nowhere else either of them could possibly be or ever _should_ be. Their hearts pounded in tandem, Poe sighed into her ear, and Rey used her free hand to get ahold of his jaw and pull him into a languorous kiss.

Both of them moved slowly, almost lazily. Poe’s mouth wandered to her neck, kissing and nibbling but careful not to leave any marks that might show. (He’d gotten overzealous once and even Leia had given him shit for it.) Rey clutched the vibrator in her hand, moving it over her clit in tandem with Poe’s strokes.

“Faster, Flyboy,” she found herself whispering. Pleading. “Faster, please.”

He obliged.

Rey felt it, as Poe’s breathing became less steady and his stomach began to twist. She felt it as though it was her own body, but then it was, the build-up once again hitting her abruptly.

“Do you want to come again, Rey?”

“Yes.” Her voice barely a whisper. She could feel that _Poe_ wanted to come, too, but he was straining to hold back, desperate to see Rey tremble through another climax before he allowed his own to overtake him.

“Please come for me.” The vibrator pulsed against her clit, his cock filled her over and over, harder with each thrust. Rey was whimpering again, the feeling simultaneously too much and too little. Poe kissed her jaw, whispering the request once, then twice more, like a prayer. “Please come, sweetheart. Please let go. Wanna see you crumble.”

She crumbled. She crumbled because Poe, filled with desire and fucking her sloppily in his attempt to hold off his own climax, _asked_ her to come.

This time her orgasm was not earth-shattering, but it was something else fuller and harder. It hurt in the most exquisite way imaginable. Her walls clenched around Poe, and he continued through with haphazard strokes until it was too much. Rey was coming down from her own high when she realized that Poe was spilling himself inside of her.

Rey shut off the vibrator and set it aside so that she could grab Poe and kiss him, tasting his tongue and a hint of her while he groaned into her mouth. After a long, heady kiss, she let him go, and he buried his face in her neck.

Both of them were hot, and sticky from sweat and cum.

“I thought that might wake you up,” Poe whispered at last.

She hummed agreeably. “Is it bad that I already want to go back to sleep?” Her thighs were sticky with a mixture of her and Poe’s arousal, as was the sleep mat beneath her, but her eyelids were already growing heavy. The thought of that slow morning Poe offered was running through her mind again.

His laugh was low and warm against her skin. “You know I shouldn’t let you do that until you pee. Maybe shower, too, since I know you and I know you’ll wake up wishing that you had.”

“I’m not sure my legs would be able to get me that far,” Rey retorted. The fresher was all the way on the other side of the room. Appalling.

“Would you like me to carry you?”

Part of Poe wasn’t joking, and part of Rey wasn’t either as she considered it. “Maybe you should tag along. For good measure. You can catch me if I fall.”

In the back of his mind – in the back of both of their minds – _I always will_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this fic in conjunction with "clipped wings, broken thing," I'd encourage you to return to it now. Chapter 2 of this work will fit in with a later chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene immediately follows chapter 14 of [clipped wings, broken thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079982/chapters/68796645). More than the previous chapter, I do think that this scene will really hit different with the context of the full fic, but if you just wandered in for the smut, I suspect you'll still find it plenty enjoyable. Very basic context, if that's you:  
> \- Rey and Poe were separated for about a week, during which she was captured by the First Order.  
> \- When she escaped the FO, she retreated to Yavin. That was where she and Poe reunited.

Kes Dameron didn’t want Poe and Rey to leave Yavin, and they couldn’t blame him.

Both of them had felt safe, and slept soundly, on the small moon that Poe called home, and the moment they left to rejoin the Resistance, all of that security would disappear. But they were under no illusions—their stay on Yavin 4 could not eat away at what little borrowed time they had from the First Order’s temporary state of disarray.

When their enemy finally picked up the pieces, the Resistance would need to be ready.

Rey and Poe would need to be part of that.

So, too early, they said their goodbyes, standing in the doorway of the Dameron household. Kes gave Rey a warm hug before pulling his son into his arms and holding on tight.

“Don’t take another ten years to come back this time,” he whispered into Poe’s ear.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Dad.”

Kes smoothed a hand over Poe’s hair as they pulled away. They held each other’s gaze for a few long moments, and there were a million things they _didn’t_ say—about the war, and the Resistance, and the difficult road ahead… not only in the fight against the First Order, but in everything that would come _after_ , even if and when the Resistance won.

“And you better keep an eye on him, BB-8,” the older man said, bending down so that he could pat the spherical droid. BB-8 chirped its agreement, making Rey and Kes chuckle while Poe scoffed.

He gave the droid the lightest kick. “You get into plenty of trouble yourself, buddy.”

But it reduced the tension just a little bit. Enough to make leaving easier. It didn’t even hurt that much as they followed the path through the village, to the clearing where Poe had landed the Millennium Falcon only the day before.

For a long moment, though, they stood in the cargo hold with Poe’s hand hesitating over the trigger to the hatch. He swallowed, and he stared out at his home.

“We’ll be back,” Rey told him softly.

Poe gave her – or rather, gave the hatch – a slight nod before closing them away inside the ship.

It felt almost surreal for them to be sitting in the cockpit together again. Even disregarding their separation, and everything that had happened in the meantime, it had been months since they last flew together. Rey’s time had been spent almost entirely on her training, and Leia had been giving Poe an increasing amount of authority in the Resistance, so they hadn’t exactly had opportunities for veiled excuses for joyrides.

Rey was the one who articulated it. “I missed this.”

And it meant a million things, and Poe understood.

“You wanna get us out of here?” he asked, looking over at her with a grin. “Or are you feeling too rusty?”

“Funny, Flyboy.” Rey did not bother with any more of a retort—just started up the ship’s engines.

It felt like only an instant later that they were out of atmo and booting up the hyperdrive. Regardless of Poe’s teasing, Rey _did_ take the lead; he was slightly distracted, blinking out at Yavin Prime with a soft, sad look on his face.

She reached out and took Poe’s hand, where it was settled on his arm rest, and the gesture made him jump. “I’m going to tell BB that it can power down for the trip,” she told him, rising to her feet.

“Good, good, alright,” he replied. His eyes eased shut when Rey leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his temple. “Yes, I can get us into hyperspace just fine.”

Rey hummed softly as she began to stride away. “Did I say something?”

“You were practically screaming it,” he called after her.

But they could feel each other smiling.

The droid sat in the main hold, and Rey spoke to it gently. Tenderly. She had missed BB-8 nearly as much as she’d missed Poe, and when she instructed it to get some sleep – metaphorically – its responding beeps were affectionate.

It was striking, as she neared the cockpit again, how much tension emanated from it through Poe. He’d been so at ease with her since his arrival on Yavin, but already, his mind was racing with thoughts of the fight ahead. Troubling since, as he’d acknowledged to Rey, they didn’t really know what the First Order’s next step would be.

Which made fretting over it a futile venture.

So when she reached him, Rey didn’t reclaim her seat. Instead, she leaned over the back of his chair, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the crown of his head. “I thought I was the one who got to carry the weight of the galaxy single-handedly.”

Poe tried to chuckle; it came out alright, but weak. He settled his hand over her arm and held her tight as he answered, “You made it seem so fun that I wanted to give it a try.”

Rey nuzzled her nose into his hair, smirking to herself. “Can I make a counter-offer?”

“Of something fun to do?” Her stomach flipped at his playful tone—at the way he took her hand and guided her around the chair so that he could pull her sideways into his lap. “I might be open to suggestions.”

And Poe’s face was already very close to hers. His arms were around her, making her feel comfortable and secure. She practically purred as she told him, “I was thinking we could play dejarik.”

“Sure you were,” he murmured, before closing the small gap between them with a kiss.

They had kissed, during their stay on Yavin, but it had all been very chaste. The idea of getting particularly hot and heavy under his dad’s roof had been unsettling to Poe when they were there for such a short period of time, a feeling that was further bolstered by the fact that… it just hadn’t seemed urgent. After their separation – after everything Rey had been through – they were happy to talk. To hold each other.

Now, though, Poe kissed her with purpose, his tongue pressing into her mouth in the same moment that she parted her lips in invitation.

She rested her hand at the nape of his neck, her fingers toying with the hair that curled there. After everything, it was magnificent how _steady_ he made her feel—how much she could feel herself steadying him. Just from being back in each other’s arms. It led to eager, tender kisses, Rey’s hands in his hair, and the pads of his fingers feather-light against her skin where her shirt had ridden up.

His shirt. Because Rey had woken up that morning, looked at the clothes she’d been stuck in the whole time she was gone, and it didn’t matter that Kes had washed them for her; she couldn’t quite bring herself to put them on again.

Instead, she’d opted for Poe’s old clothes—a shirt and pair of pants which had fit him quite snuggly as a teenager, but which hung slightly loose on Rey. It made her look and feel like Poe’s, and that made both of their hearts sing.

Poe pulled away, breathless, only to begin peppering kisses and nibbling across her jaw. Rey’s breathing was shallow, almost a bit ragged already, from feeling so much desire and joy coursing between them. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, and Poe responded at once, ducking down to taste her there eagerly.

He was sucking and biting recklessly, and he knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Not when Rey was whimpering softly and breathing desperate words of encouragement—“gods, I missed you,” and, “right there,” and, “ _don’t stop_.”

With the hand that was not supporting Rey’s back, Poe reached into the waistband of her pants. Her breathing hitched at once, despite the fact that his palm was simply resting on her hipbone, his fingers splayed across her pelvis while he continued kissing her neck.

But she could also sense Poe’s own thrill over the thought of touching her right there, in the cockpit of the legendary Millennium Falcon. He was already thinking about making her come with just the stars for company.

Even the image was enough to render her shaky and pliant in his arms. Turning her on as much as she knew it was getting to _Poe_ , not only because it seeped into her bones through the Force but because she could feel his erection against her ass.

“Please,” she whispered.

He reacted by removing his mouth from her neck, and Rey nearly let out a shout of protest until she realized that Poe’s lips were inches from hers once again, and his breath was hot against her cheek.

“What d’you want, love?” He gave her an agonizingly slow kiss.

Rey whimpered again. She clutched at his hair with one hand and settled her other hand at his wrist, guiding his hand deeper into her pants as she practically begged him, “Please touch me, Commander.”

Circling her hips so that she ground against his cock through the fabric of their pants.

Poe let out a low groan and kissed her _hard_ , at nearly the same moment that his fingers began to reacquaint themselves with her folds.

Already, Rey was wet for him, but as Poe circled his middle finger over her clit, her arousal began to bubble up more forcefully. She instinctively opened her legs wider, trying to give him a better angle. And indeed, Poe began to move faster, ever-attentive to the shift in her hips, each small noise she made… The whispers in the Force at the back of her mind and thus at the back of his.

“Show me that fantasy,” she blurted. She stumbled over her words when Poe shifted his focus, easing his fingers inside of her. “Th-- the one in here.”

Because oh, Poe had thought plenty about fucking Rey in the cockpit of the Falcon, despite the fact that he knew quite well the seats were too awkward to do so easily: his hips and thighs were too large for Rey to find a comfortable position from which either of them had much leverage, and there wasn’t room for a body between the seats and the console.

In his head, that could be less of a problem.

So Poe smiled. He kissed her lips one more time, then he returned his attention to her neck, closing his eyes.

He saw _Rey, straddling him, her face flushed. Holding heady eye contact with him as she sank slowly down onto his cock. Her heat was agonizingly good around him, particularly as she stilled, growing comfortable with how well he filled her. She leaned her forehead against his and she whispered, “I love you,” before rolling her hips and starting to move._

The image had Poe’s heart in his throat, had him haphazardly grinding up against Rey’s ass, and Rey…

Oh, she was into it, into his arousal as he thought of her on top of him. Into how viscerally Poe could remember how it felt to be inside her.

In Poe’s imagination, _his hand tucked between them to massage her clit_ at the same moment that she bucked up, silently begging him to fuck her harder with his fingers. He added another digit, reveling in the stretch of her and the way that she moaned.

She felt almost as though Poe was kissing her in two places at once, his mouth still on her neck, nibbling and sucking the tender skin, but the phantom Poe of his fantasy _grabbed her neck and pulled her close so that he could press his mouth to hers, taste her long and slow while she rode him_.

Breathlessly, Rey stammered to tell him, “I need-- so close, Poe, please.”

“You can let go, love,” he whispered.

And deeper, from the corner of his mind: _Look at the stars_.

Rey tilted her head and opened her eyes, getting a glimpse of hyperspace rushing all around them. She saw it with Poe’s mouth hot and desperate against her skin, saw it _framing her as Poe watched in awe, watched her chasing ecstasy_.

With a desperate moan, she came, shuddering and grinding hard against Poe’s hand.

Everything was subsumed by the light—Poe’s fingers and mouth were the only things that lingered as Rey’s pleasure overtook her.

He held her through it, keeping her safe and secure in his lap until her orgasm subsided.

She shifted in Poe’s lap to face him and press her mouth to his. Cradling his face in her hand, reveling in the hum of desire coming off of him in waves.

“Missed this,” she murmured.

Poe hummed and gave her a soft peck. “Me too.”

“I want you inside me, though.”

As if her words, her impatient movements in her lap were not enough to make Poe groan, he got a sudden flash of what it was, more precisely, that Rey wanted to do.

For a moment, he was certain that he didn’t know how to breathe.

Rey was out of his lap in an instant. Perhaps he missed the feel of her, warm and eager in his arms, but then she was on her knees at his feet. Gingerly, she made to remove his boots.

His voice was raspy when he said, “Sweetheart.”

She looked up at him with a quirk of a smile and her pupils blown wide, and Poe licked his lips as he held out his hand to her. Fingers still damp with her arousal. Rey held his gaze, taking each digit into her mouth one by one—she slowly circled her tongue around the joints, sucking away the traces of herself. As she released each finger, she dragged her teeth lightly over his skin, relishing the way his eyelids fluttered and his breathing hitched.

Once his boots were discarded, Poe rose to his feet, pulling Rey with him. They moved fluidly: Poe ducking down to kiss her at the same moment that Rey began to undo the buttons of his shirt and walk them around the captain’s chair. Poe’s own hands were at his pants, and when the couple stilled behind the seats, he had them off in an instant, kicking them away. His shirt landed nearby after Rey tugged it off.

She got her pants – his pants – off too and was just grabbing for the hem of her shirt to pull it up when his hands took hold of hers.

“Love you like this,” Poe breathed—lips light against hers. “Looking so small and perfect.”

The sentiment made Rey’s stomach flip, and who was she to argue? The shirt stayed on.

Poe settled on the floor, bare and perfect in the light from hyperspace while Rey situated herself on his thighs. Her arms fell on his shoulders, her hands clasping together against his back where his muscles pulled taut from clutching her waist.

“Good enough?” she murmured.

And Rey meant it as something of a comparison. Was it enough like the picture in Poe’s head? Enough to scratch the itch?

“Better.”

Neither of them could quite breathe as he positioned his cock to line up with her entrance. She took him easily; Poe’s earlier ministrations were plenty to prepare her for his girth. But as she had in his imagination, Rey stilled with him buried inside of her. She pressed her forehead against his, and she closed her eyes, and so much coursed between and around them.

“I love you.” He was the one who said it aloud. Fingers tucked under Rey’s shirt, holding her tight. Skin buzzing with her breath warm on his face and her nails digging gently into his back. “Love you so damn much, Rey.”

Rey swallowed hard and replied, “Love you, Flyboy,” before rolling her hips and starting to move.

Once they began fucking in earnest, Rey established a faster pace, egged on by Poe with his finger on her clit and half-formed sentences that he exhaled against her collarbone. “So good,” and, “just like that,” and “gods, you feel—”

Sentences that would cut off with groans and whimpers, particularly as Rey's desire built up in her gut again and she found herself clutching him _hard_. Digging her nails more firmly into his skin.

“Want this forever,” she murmured.

“You’ve got it, sweetheart.” Poe could barely get the words out; he was so dizzy with longing for her, with the intoxicating experience of feeling inklings of _her_ arousal as he filled her again and again, as his thumb massaged her clit just right. It was the most overwhelming sort of feedback loop, their shared desire pushing them closer and closer to the edge. “Got me as long as you’ll have me.”

They didn’t come as one, but it was close—Rey’s walls fluttering around him, her head thrown back and her chest heaving in front of Poe’s face while she rode him sloppily to his own release.

And when they were spent, Rey sank further into his lap, reluctant to sacrifice the feeling of Poe inside of her. She clutched him tight, kissing him with a slow, sensual enthusiasm now that the urgency of their desire had subsided.

When they pulled apart at last, Poe nuzzled his nose against her neck, inhaling deeply.

“I mean it, y’know,” he whispered. Kissing her skin feather-light. “As long as you’ll have me. Not knowing if or when I’ll see you… I can’t do that again. I can’t.”

She swallowed. Their hearts beat as one in her chest, the steady light of hyperspace pulsed around them, and it was with absolute certainty that she assured him, “You won’t have to.”

He believed her.


End file.
